


Together

by yourereallyhere



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 6x06 spec, Bellarke, The 100 (TV) Season 6, based off the sneak peek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourereallyhere/pseuds/yourereallyhere
Summary: BELIZA MARRIAGE KILLED ME. THAT 6X06 PREVIEW KILLED ME. WE'RE GETTING HEART BELLAMY BACK. TO SAVE HISWIFE. YES. I AM SO EXCITED. THIS IS ALL SO GREAT. you can find me at@yourereallyhereon Tumblr or just say the words Bellamy Blake and I'll find you that way





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> BELIZA MARRIAGE KILLED ME. THAT 6X06 PREVIEW KILLED ME. WE'RE GETTING HEART BELLAMY BACK. TO SAVE HIS **WIFE**. YES. I AM SO EXCITED. THIS IS ALL SO GREAT. you can find me at [@yourereallyhere](https://yourereallyhere.tumblr.com) on Tumblr or just say the words Bellamy Blake and I'll find you that way

He rubbed a hand down his face and let out a shaky breath. The room was a goddamn mess. He had gotten so good at controlling his anger but he just... broke. They took her.

  
_Clarke, Clarke, Clarke._

  
Her name raced through his mind as he yanked on the chains binding his hands with no success. The door was too far and he had settled for yelling, banging on the walls, throwing paintings, chairs, anything that would make noise. Anything that would let someone know that he was here. It was all he could do to focus on something other than Clarke and the rage bubbling inside him. Yes, he was stuck in this room, but he was also trapped in his thoughts.

  
He was helpless just as Clarke had been as she was ripped out of his arms once again. He should have been there for her. He could have stopped this if he was.

  
The tears in his eyes that had started forming when he was paralyzed hadn’t stopped since and the image of the most important and beautiful face he had ever seen leaning over him was ingrained in his brain. And not in the way he had imagined it countless times before. This time it brought him only horror and pain. So much pain. Because that wasn’t Clarke.

According to the sunlight shining through the window two days have passed since the night Josephine Lightborne had exposed herself. The sun was setting for the second time since he’d been dragged here by the body snatcher and her guard, and Bellamy began to wonder how nobody had found him yet. Were they wondering where he was? Had Josephine lied to them about his whereabouts? Had she taken Madi now that she knew she was a nightblood? Had his family been taken and chained up just like him, fearing for their lives, waking up as soon as they caught themselves dozing off, avoiding the meals they had been given meal after meal?

He couldn’t help but wonder how long ago it had been that she was… killed. Even after years of believing she was dead it was too much to even think of that word. She was alone, _again_. Was it while he was out at the ship bringing Madi to her? While Clarke was meeting with Russell and Simone? His heart aches thinking of the girl losing her mother. But it couldn’t be. They didn’t even know she was a nightblood yet. And Clarke had apologized for leaving him in Polis after that. Josephine couldn’t have known about that. Clarke was still herself then; he was sure of it. Could it have been before the party? Maybe it wasn’t really Clarke dancing with the doctor at the Naming Day celebration. He quickly shook that memory away. What kind of man thinks about the familiar tug on his heart at seeing his… friend with another man when that friend’s body had been taken over by another consciousness? When that friend was supposedly gone?  
Only once the door opened did he realize he had made his way down to his knees. He released the hair from where his hands held on tightly on top of his head. Josephine walked in, shutting the door behind her and he quickly rose to his feet. A stern look took over his face and he crossed his arms over the chains. _Be strong._ _For her._

  
She handed him a bottle of water and smiled. But it wasn’t a Clarke smile. He could just tell. Clarke’s smile wasn’t a malicious one, built on pride from causing pain. Hers was built on years of finding the light through trauma. It was built on hope. _We’re still breathing._ He breathed in deeply, steadying himself. How could this woman just wear Clarke’s face? It disgusted him. His best friend seemed so close, yet she was light years away.

  
“How you holding up?” She asked though she seemed uninterested in his answer. He released something between a heavy breath and a snort and turned away from her.

  
“Wow. That good, huh?” She laughed and something about that squeaky sound that so contrasted Clarke’s hearty one got to him.

“How do you think I’m doing?” He yelled. “You’ve kept me locked up here for days. You took my best friends life — you took it over!” If looks could kill, Josephine would have reduced to a frivolous pile of ashes before him. He was fuming, chest heaving, eyes ablaze.

She seemed shocked at his anger for a moment before collecting herself. “Best friend…” she lifted a skinny finger up to her chin. “Is that what they call it these days?”

Bellamy felt heat rise to his cheeks on their own accord. She sensed his reaction and moved closer, slowly moving the finger up his chest. He flicked it away. “Don’t. Don’t touch me. Don’t you dare.”

If she had processed that he had threatened her, she didn’t seem to mind. She continued to press on his nerves, whittling away at his patience bit by bit.

“Tell me, Bell,” she started. His jaw clenched at the familiar nickname. A reminder of the other important woman in his life, another one he couldn’t protect, another one he’d lost. “Does it bother you?”

“Which part?” He huffed. This was all too fucked up. Even for him, and he’d seen some really fucked up things.

“You have to look at a girl you love, knowing that it’s not her.” She chuckled. “I mean, I shouldn’t say girl, really. You should see what I look like under here. Because damn.”

“Stop it. You have no right to talk about her.” His nails dug into the skin of his palm so hard he was sure the skin had broken.

She ignored his comment. “What am I even saying? You probably have. Before you caught on you should have seen your face when you looked at me. John was right. Blah di blah ‘I’m Clarke’ blah di blah ‘everyone hates me’. Except you. God, I’ve never even met the poor girl and she’s already depressing me.”

“Shut up!”

That got her attention. She let go of the strands of hair she twirled between her fingers. “Face it, Bellamy. Clarke’s dead.”

“No.”

“No, what? She’s gone. Finito. Dunzo. Bit the dust. You might as well help me. I can keep your people safe. We can make everyone nightbloods, together.”

Together.

Leading the hundred.

Together.

Pulling the lever at Mount Weather.

Together.

Against the City of Light.

Together.

In head and in heart.

Together.

Thoughts of Clarke bloomed in his chest, giving him the strength he needed to hold himself back from destroying the body that once held so much life and love. It now only showed evil. Clarke’s smile and laugh. The smell of her hair as he tucked his face into her neck. Her pointed gaze when she was angry. The way she pursed her mouth when she couldn’t figure something out. The light in her eyes when she learned something new. The perpetual support she provided when he was desperate for comfort. The unstoppable ambition and determination to take on the responsibilities that had constantly been forced onto her. No. This was not the Clarke he knew. The Clarke he _knows_. She is strong and brave and always finds her way out of the trouble she faces. She’s been through worse. She’s been through hell and back again and again and each time she comes back more powerful than the last. It never ceases to amaze him. This mind drive is no match for Clarke Griffin, and even if by some unlikely chance it is, it wouldn’t be for the both of them, together.

He met Josephine’s eyes in a wrecked yet confident and utterly passionate gaze — one he had often used for Clarke herself, but not for intimidation. He was gonna get her back. No matter what.

“Together with you? Never.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> AGH make sure comment and leave kudos! and feel free to rant in my [inbox](https://yourereallyhere.tumblr.com/ask) <3


End file.
